


I'm yours (it's smut ...)

by GreenTomato13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bitey sex that's good for the soul.....unless u wanna go to heaven or something... Then maybe not., Biting, Claiming Bites, Just Sex, Love Bites, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: I dunno what this is I wrote it with very little sleep to try and cheer up so I don't care about it but I'm posting it anyway for some reason....???





	I'm yours (it's smut ...)

"Mine" Beelzebub voice whispered right before dragging their teeth across Gabriel neck drawing out sweet moans as they did. Once this was done they lent back admiring their work. "My angel" they were right…

He was theirs…

But he wasn't going to be made submissive so easily. He pushed them down violently and gripped their wrists in his hand ran his overs nails along their hips and side reseveing sharp bratsh that interrupted their deep kiss."I'm yours… Well my little dragonfly that must mean you're mine" they tugged against his hands to reach a kiss again but he moved back grinning "say it."

"Fuck no" they spat a wide smile drawn across their own face. He tutted slowly running his fingertips to just above their underwear he repeated his phase taking deep pleasure in the ways their face slightly screwed up in silent begging. they shook their head. His fingertips ran along the elastic softly and slowly. He liked taking his time more than his Impatient partner. his fingers gradually traveled over the fabric with a light pressure. He ran right across their clit and Rand a soft slow circle around their vaginias entrance. their breaths and face were pleading but they were holding out on doing as they were told. Classic demon… 

He slowly ran his finger back into line with their clitorus and softly rubbed slightly back and forward. A moan finally escaped their lips and he brought his hand away.

"Hey!"

"Say it." he could feel them squirming trying to rub their thighs together for pleasure so he placed his knee in the way.

"Pleaze?" they were now Pushing their hips up to get satisfaction.

"Say your mine, bub-y"

"I'm yourz."

He smiled learning back down and rolling with their trusts he began leaving his own marks along their neck receiving moans with each. He began dragging and pulling both his hands along their body and they clung to his hips and gripped his hair. Once he had left an amount he was satisfied with he began working his lips down to a newer place, of course leaving a few more little marks on his way. He snapped his fingers and their boxers were gone. they giggled a bit and made a sly breathless remark about he really could work miracles. 

He slowly kissed his way around the lips. Himself realising the moans he let out at their hair pulling. After that he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue along the labia. Then he sank his tongue in lower with it wide tasted the bittersweet.they was very wet and he was very proud of himself. He flicked tongue over their raised clit. they pushed his face in further, lucky he didn't need to breathe. He found the clit and sucked in into his lips.

"And you had a problem with angel and me…"

They quickly both snapped their fingers and were facing the door way of the earth motel room to see the last two people they wanted to see.

There stood crowley, with popcorn presumably mericled up, and Aziraphale, who had a hand over his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Beelzebub vocie was hardly anything more than an angry threatening buzz they turned to Gabriel but he was frozen in shock.

"Well it all started when we were having a coffee in this…" an awkward flustered Aziraphale finally begun removing his hand from his face, "nice little cafe down…" he was shushed by crowly promptly.

"Zria felt new love energy that wasn't like the usual human stuff so we did our duty and came to investigate… you know stick our noses where they don't belong" he grinned widely as the couple tried to ignore the plain to see red embarrassment on their faces.

"We're not in love… it was an…"

"A test we were testing if your abilities were still active or not" Gabriel had seemed to finally catch up with the events taking place and smiled hoping everyone beloved his lie… noone did…

There was a long moment of silence, well apart from the crunch of Crowley's popcorn.

"We'll be going now then" Aziraphale prompted.

"Well it was nice seeing you" crowly scrunched his nose up as Aziraphale started tugging him out the room, "don't use protection, I want to be a godfather…" then the couple had disappeared.

The two left… shared a look that could only be explained as "Whatthefuck?!". 

Beelzebub clicked Their fingers "no cheating this time" they sat proudly straddling their partner who was now ties up.

"I could just mericle the ropes away…"

"We both know you won't." They grinned and they were right.

….

Meanwhile in the car park crowley and Aziraphale were freaking out to the point where they almost forgot to switch back before driving back to London to get very VERY drunk so they could figure out how to react to the situation. ..


End file.
